Lingering Sensations
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: "I want you to talk to him tell him that we're over. Tell him that you don't have any feelings for me." Lucas closed his eyes trying to force the lie, but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't lie to her. "I can't." Rucas one shot.


**A.N.- So while you all are waiting for Lore, here's a one shot to hold you over. Inspired off a scene from Arrow and well this came about. Enjoy. Flashbacks are italics.**

* * *

"Lucas." Her words ripped through his skin and caused a shiver to run through his spine. Her voice waivered pitch towards the end he knew her well enough to know she was upset. He hated it when she was like this. He turned around to see a puffy eyed brunette that over the years his affection grew and blossomed over the years. However, fate didn't align on his side when Riley shattered his heart one day out of the blue. He hadn't seen it coming which made the process 1000 times worse.

The first couple weeks he kept his distance. He blamed himself for losing her and the last thing he wanted was for Riley thing to see the rage inside him. He knew he was better than to let his inner demons control his emotions. After two weeks his body yearned for the conversations between them. The late night talks at Topanga's where Katy had to shoo them out because she needed to get home to Shawn. He kept his distance still not sure whether he wanted to allow her access to his heart, because it was useless to resist. One look from her and his defenses crumbled despite his best efforts. The hello exchange between them was strangled as he fought to not repeat the greeting a second time

A couple months passed and then the second surprise hit him like a wreck. The group was at Topanga's and a movie night was suggested. Everyone jumped at the opportunity except Riley. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably in the seat. He exchanged a look with Farkle as Maya dared to ask what the rest of them were thinking. It was Riley's answer that caused his breath to go out of him like he was socked in the stomach. She revealed that she had a date that night so she couldn't come. The awkwardness in the air just hung there till Zay took it upon himself to diffuse the tension with one of his stories, but it fell on deaf ears of the Texan. His gaze never left the pretty brunette who couldn't bring herself to look at him. He wanted to ask so many questions but couldn't form the words. He had lost her.

He cringed as time flew by and she ended up bringing him into the group. What made matters worse was the guy actually got along with everyone. He was invited to all the guy nights, Maya was able to confide in him, and Smackle decided she would let him live when she took over the world. Lucas felt his blood pressure rise every time he saw them together. Holding hands, sharing looks, making her laugh, He was the one who used to make her laugh. Farkle had tried to comfort him telling him maybe they wouldn't last which was the only comfort he found he could hold onto.

He tried to start seeing someone new named Courtney, but his mind kept drifting back to his sunshine and everything else seemed dull. Needless to say the relationship didn't last long, his heart was not in it.

After 6 months he had given up, she was happy; the best thing he could do was just be happy for her. It was for the best that way. That was until everything fell apart.

" _Lucas." Her voice was soft, the brown eyes penetrating his own green orbs. She was seeing through the cracks that he had hidden for the last year since their break up._

" _Happy Birthday." He replied weakly wanting the attention to be directed off of him. He wanted nothing more than to go and disappear in her party letting the night play out as he originally intended._

" _Well it hasn't been very happy," she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes finding the ground. Her words caused his heart to jump for a one second._

" _What happened?" The words rushed out of his mouth before he could even stop them._

" _Well I don't know what I'm going to do for school, one of my best friends isn't talking to me," a pang of guilt ran through his system avoiding eye contact._

" _And I was dumped."_

" _Where is he?" There was no way he would get away with dumping Riley, on her birthday no less. He was about to charge after the guy when Riley touched his arm bringing him back to reality._

" _He broke up with me because of you." His body went ridged._

 _ **What?**_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _He said that we-that we have some feelings still lingering between us." Every muscle tensed up at her confession._

" _What do you want me to do?" He asked trying to take this off of him. Her fingers slid down their original placement on his arm before lingering too long at his fingers and dropping to her side._

" _I want you to talk to him tell him that we're over. Tell him that you don't have any feelings for me." Lucas closed his eyes trying to force the lie, but he couldn't bring himself to._

" _I can't."_

" _Yes, you can Lucas. He'll believe you if"-_

" _Riley, I can't." I stressed again hoping she picked up on the hint._

" _Why not?"_

" _I think you know why." His green orbs connected with her earth ones._

" _Lucas."- She was almost begging._

" _Because it wouldn't be true." The truth was out. He felt so exposed by her searching eyes as the words seeped in. He knew it was a lot to take it. When she shook her head and excused herself into an all-out run, he found it didn't shatter his heart any less._

"Lucas." It was funny how her words could snap him back to reality. Approaching him was a girl that he barely recognized. After his confession Riley avoided any contact with him over a week. The Riley before him had puffy eyes, presumably from the tears that had caressed her face, she looked tired like she danced with the moon tossing and turning in her bed, and foremost she looked mad. There was a sudden sting that was present on his cheeks.

"Riley." He got that she was upset it was normal so he just sat there and took it.

"Riley"- She didn't let him continue.

"I was happy Lucas, I really was. But then you"- She stopped herself trying to gain her composure.

"But then you told me that you still had feelings for me. I couldn't stop your words running through my had." It wasn't supposed to be like this, all he had to do was keep his mouth shut.

"And I spent every night thinking about what you said." He shut his eyes waiting for the words that would act as a final blow.

"And I still have feeling for you too." All of her words faded the pang of discomfort on his heart and cheek.

"What?" He needed her to confirm what she had said, for a second he thought he was dreaming.

"Every night I laid in my bed and all I could think of was you." She used a free hand to brush her hair behind her ear in a nervous fashion. All the words were whizzing by a stoned faced Lucas causing the nerves to boil up in Riley's stomach.

"Lucas…say something." Their eyes connected and his hand caressed her face finding a spot cupping her cheeks. Instead of words, lips met and she knew. To him, it would always be her and no substitute would do.

* * *

 **A.N.- Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to try and have Lore updated by Friday/Saturday. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
